disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Fan Standing
"Last Fan Standing" is the 63rd and final episode of Season 2, and the final episode overall, of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Plot The episode begins with Kick in the gully, performing his longest ever stunt: skating on a half-pipe through rings of fire while twirling snakes in his hands for a whole week. Many nights pass, with Kick still on the skateboard. Gunther informs Kick that two weeks have in fact passed. Upon realizing this, Kick walks home to bed, as he had been awake for a long period of time performing the stunt. All of a sudden, dark clouds hide the moon and the weather vane spins. Kick and Gunther recognize this as a sign that Cousin Kyle has returned. A van pulls up, and Kyle's car seat flies through the roof. Kyle is very excited at Kick's accomplishment and wants to celebrate it, because he claims to be his number one fan. Unfortunately, Jackie overhears this through her window. Jackie rushes out angrily, starting an argument about who owns the title of Kick's biggest fan. They express this through the possession of Kick's belongings, varying from retainers, scabs, and even a secret twin. Kick, who is now very tired, suggests that Jackie and Kyle compete for the title, but Gunther rejects it because pitting crazy against crazy leads to more crazy. After imagining what would happen (a scene of Jackie and Kyle flying war planes), Kick decides that they work together to throw him a celebration for his longest stunt. Gunther objects, but Kick ignores him and goes to bed. Kick is speedily awoken by Jackie and Kyle, asking him how he would prefer his celebration. Annoyed by this, he runs out to find another place to sleep. He tries Brianna's room, his dad's bills, and even Brad's dirty laundry, but Kyle and Jackie still find him and tell him how excited they are about the celebration. With that, he runs outside, hoping he would find a better hiding place there. He finds a dump, but Papercut Peterson kicks him out, feeling violated. He then tries a mattress store, but Kyle and Jackie find him again. Kick then runs back home. Outside his house, he sees the celebration Kyle and Jackie set up, and everyone in the neighborhood is having a good time, even Ms. Chicarelli, who Kick thought would have called the cops. Kyle and Jackie then tell Kick that they have a super awesome surprise planned, but Kick crossly tells them that they are bothering him, and that he wanted to sleep. Due to their fanship, they let him, and ask why he didn't say so in the first place. As soon as the door closes, the surprise arrives. It turns out to be Billy Stumps, Dirt Bike Mike, Jock Wilder, Rock Callahan and Boom McCondor. Kyle and Jackie dismiss them, and tell them to cancel all the super awesome stuff they had lined up for him. After everyone leaves, Gunther reignites the argument over who's Kick's number one fan by claiming that he is as Kick is shown in bed, finally asleep. Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "last man standing". Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Series finales